Game Terms
ECC Game Terminology The following are terms that players (but not necessarily characters) should know. Affinity Sphere: The sphere that a character feels the deepest connection to and interest in. Choices are based on the character's sect. Avatar Storm: An event featured in Mage Revised and the Week of Nightmares cWoD metaplot that made it perilous for mages to cross the Guantlet. Coincidental Magick: Dynamic magick that, if seens by a mundane witness, could be accepted as a natural and normal event. The Consensus: The collective power of human belief. The Digital Web: The magickal side of the Internet which can be considered one of the zones in the Otherworlds. Doissetep: '''The legendary Order of Hermes stronghold destroyed as part of the MtA Metaplot. '''Dynamic Magick: The open-ended magick that mages can channel into Effects. The Horizon: The boundary between the Otherworlds and the Void beyond. Hubris: '''excessive (and sometimes fatal) pride or overconfidence. '''Enlightened Science: The view that the Spheres are not mystic concepts but defineable through advanced science divided into fields of specialized knowledge. Ephemera: The elemental spirit matter that composes everything in the Middle Umbra. Extraordinary Citizens: People who's personal beliefs are open-minded and allow for supernatural phenomenon or "fringe" science. Focus: The combination of a mage's beliefs about magick and the style of his/her practice as an extension of those beliefs. Future Fates: references to places, characters, and events covered in the MtA metaplot which provide suggestions to Storytellers on how to handle them in their own chronicle. Jhor: a kind of resonance that is associated with the Lower Umbra and death. Lexicons: dictionaries included in MtA books that provide terminology common to the characters themselves. Magick: The suggested way to spell magic in M20, based on an explanation provided on p. 41 of the core M20 book. Metaphysical: an idea, doctrine, or posited reality outside of normal human sensory perception. Mythic Age: The historical era in which the existence of magical phenomena was still ingrained into human belief. Mythic Threads: ''' Symbols used in magic(k) that have deep ties to the Collective Unconscious. '''The Otherworlds: Planes of reality beyond the terrestrial, human world. Paradox Effect: Resonance: '''a minor manifesttion of the Paradox Effect that "ripples" reality around a mage without causing additional Paradox. '''Sorcerer: An UnAwakened hedge mage who relies on static magic. Sphere Progression: '''The advancing steps of Sphere expertise: Perception (rank 1), Manipulation (rank 2), Control (rank 3), Command (rank 4), Mastery (rank 5). '''Static Magic: The non-paradox producing magic possessed by sorcerers and Night-Folk. Technomagic (or Technomagick): Dynamic magic that usually involves technological instruments and procedures. Technomancer: Any mage who relies on Technomagic; they are not necessarily a member of the Technocracy. The Three Worlds: The High, Middle and Low Umbra that lay beyond the Penumbra. Transhumanism: The ideology in which human consciousness transcends the limitations of the human body. Vidare: Vulgar Magick: Wild Talent: A mage who's magick has not been trained or refined, causing them to have little or no control over what they do. '''Will: '''The determination of your character to make things happen exactly as they desire.